


of cotton candy and fireworks

by whooves



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, cavities, lierally just mindless fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooves/pseuds/whooves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Rose,” the Doctor whines, jogging to catch up with her, “it’s a smoothie stand. They sell strawberry-banana smoothies!” She gives him an indulgent, but exasperated smile. His lips are blue, and she lovingly picks a wisp of cotton candy off the corner of his mouth, resisting the urge to lick it away instead.</p><p>“Doctor. You’ve already had a mickey mouse shaped ice cream, three sodas, a chocolate covered rice crispie treat, and that cotton candy.” She motions to his hand, (which is also turning blue) where he holds a half-eaten, not-quite-TARDIS-blue gob of cotton candy. His eyes are alight with the promise of Disney, rides, and the beginnings of a sugar high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of cotton candy and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written first on tumblr!

“But Rose,” the Doctor whines, jogging to catch up with her, “it’s a smoothie stand. They sell strawberry-banana smoothies!” She gives him an indulgent, but exasperated smile. His lips are blue, and she lovingly picks a wisp of cotton candy off the corner of his mouth, resisting the urge to lick it away instead.

“Doctor. You’ve already had a mickey mouse shaped ice cream, three sodas, a chocolate covered rice crispie treat, and that cotton candy.” She motions to his hand, (which is also turning blue) where he holds a half-eaten, not-quite-TARDIS-blue gob of cotton candy. His eyes are alight with the promise of Disney, rides, and the beginnings of a sugar high.

“But Roooose” he says, lacing his sticky fingers through hers.

She grimaces, but keeps her hand in his. In the summer heat, and with his new, higher body temperature, their hands are sure to be stuck together now. “Banana flavored! They can put bananas in everything! It’s brilliant!” She can’t help but laugh as his eyes light up.

“Just wait a bit. Let your brain find out what your stomach already knows!”

“Which is what?” He looks at her blankly.

“You’re _full_. Just wait, you’ll see.”

He finds out while they’re on the teacups twenty minutes later, it turns out. He’s (graciously) holding the set of embroidered Minnie Mouse ears he bought for her. He’s spinning the pink teacup with both hands when all of a sudden, his face blanches and he lurches forwards. The laughter on Rose’s face turns to disgust as he retches into what was previously her hat. Still, she holds his hand as they get off, and strokes his back soothingly as they get outside the gate and sit down on a bench. He sonics the ears clean, but she refuses to put them back on her head.

“Are you daft? I am not putting those back on,” she says emphatically, but not unkindly. He nods, agreeing, but then turns a putrid shade of green. He turns around queasily and throws up again, this time into the Alice topiary, next to the teacups ride. Rose gets him some water, and after a few minutes of slow sips, his shoulders start to relax and his breathing evens out. He smiles slowly at her.

“You alright?” she asks. He nods, and adopts that trademark, ear-splitting grin.

“Molto bene!” And so they turn around, heading to Space Mountain. Just then, he spots another ice cream stand. His eyes shine with glee, glee only lost temporarily during the emptying-his-stomach incident. “Look, Rose! Chocolate covered bananas!”

“Doctor!” she admonishes him, “You just threw up. In my hat. And in a shrub.”

“Yeah Rose, but my stomach’s not full anymore.” His grin is positively infectious.

xxx

“But Rooose,” Rose can feel the Doctor breathing in her ear as they reach the coaster part of Space Mountain. “These are nothing like the stars! In this universe or the other one!” He sounds rather put-out, like the six-year old child who was waiting in line behind them. Only this one is whining about the accuracy of Disney’s constellations rather than his feet being tired.

“Doctor, it’s glow-in-the-dark paint and strings of lights. What do you expect?” She whispers, turning her head into his cheek.

“An attempt at accuracy might be nice,” he mumbles, and she manages to get a swift kiss on his cheek before the ride sends them spinning around a corner. In the (fake) starlight she can barely see the corners of his mouth turn upwards, before the momentum of the ride knocks him back into his seat.

They reach the end, and though the castmember grins at them as they exit, the Doctor glares and mutters something about star charts and writing a strongly-worded letter. Rose grabs his hand as they step onto the moving walkway, and he’s soon placated by the fake space-exhibits. (“Look, Rose! That could be an early prototype of K-9!”)

The gift shop at the end lifts the Doctor’s spirits considerably, and Rose is glad for their large Torchwood paychecks, because he insists on buying something at every shop they go into. Here she buys him a little laminated card which looks like an ID badge, and proclaims him “Captain.” He grins and pins it proudly to the collar of his t-shirt. (His adorable enthusiasm gets him a lengthy snog on near-deserted outside wall of the shop.)

He leads her away, bounding towards Adventureland.

“Doctor, you do realize that we’re running back and forth across the park, right?” She says it dryly, because she’s certain he doesn’t care.

“Love the running!” he says, “Plus, I want to go on Pirates of the Caribbean! Did you know they added Johnny Depp animatronics?” Rose rolls her eyes, but lets him pull her past the Jungle Cruise, past the Tiki Room, and into the almost-empty queue for Pirates of the Caribbean. Coming to Disney in the off-season was a grand idea, they’ve hardly had to wait for anything.

It turns out that they’re the only people on their boat, and the castmember in charge of boarding tells them they can sit anywhere they’d like. So they sit in the back row, and the boat chugs off, easily floating through the water. As they reach the drop, the Doctor’s hand on Rose’s knee inches up higher and higher, until his hand is fully under her skirt on her thigh.

She gapes at him and smacks his arm. He grins sheepishly, but instead of removing his hand, he waggles his fingers and her breath hitches. He scoots closer to her on the bench until he can feel her body heat seeping through his jeans.

“Doctor,” she hisses, “not here!”

“Rose, I think we’re okay, unless you’re worried about the animatronic dolls tattling on us.” He smirks at her and she laughs, but tells him to get his hand out of her skirt. He doesn’t.

By the end of the ride, Rose is pink and flushed. The Doctor exits first and extends his clean hand to Rose, curling his other fingers into a fist. She flushes a deeper shade of pink, but lets him help her out of the boat, as her legs are a bit shaky.

“Did you like the ride?” The boat attendant asks. Rose nods, but looks away pointedly.

“Yes,” the Doctor drawls, “It was very enjoyable. My favorite ride in the whole park!” He’s just gushing now. “In fact, I think we’ll get back in line for another go!” He punctuates his last comment with a clever wink in Rose’s direction. She turns to hide her face.

“We’re never going on the dark rides again if you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” she says weakly. “This is a _children’s_ theme park.”

As they step on the moving beltway, the Doctor faces Rose and unclenches his other hand. He winks at her again, and places each finger in his mouth, one by one, sucking them clean.

“Mmm,” he closes his eyes and makes a sound from low in his throat. “Even better than the cotton candy.” One of his eyebrows is quirked, and his lips are set into a wicked grin. Luckily, they’ve reached the gift shop and Rose steps off gratefully.

“I hope you throw up again, you cheeky bastard,” she says huffily, while walking away, but it’s obvious her heart isn’t in it. She still stops for him to buy a toy sword and a pin for his lanyard.

xxx

“But Rose!” he runs to catch up with her as she strides away. “It’s only a five minute wait! We have to go on!” She rolls her eyes, but turns around. He tugs her towards the giant building.

“Doctor, I don’t want to go on the Haunted Mansion. I want to go back and get on Splash Mountain! They have the water and the cute bunnies…” He looks at her like she’s mad, and she grumbles. Still, she follows him into the queue. The wait is blessedly short, and they enter the boarding area fairly quickly. She slides into the “doom buggy” first, and he sidles right up next to her, effectively smooshing her against the side and making her laugh before he scoots back over, giving her room.

Nearly immediately, he takes her hand in his, and places them on his knee. She doesn’t have an inkling of what he’s up to, until he starts inching their hands up his leg. She rolls her eyes in the dark and tries to ignore how he moves her hand. Rose lays her head on his shoulder and snuggles into his side as the buggy tips backwards. Their hands finally reach his upper thigh, and her hand is laying along his zipper.

He tips his head and nuzzles into her hair.

“My turn?”

xxx

At his insistence, they have dinner inside the castle. It doesn’t go well when he tells the five-year old at the next table that there’s a man in the Mickey Mouse suit. Luckily the Doctor’s already gotten his picture with Cinderella (she fancied him) so when they need to make a quick exit after paying the bill, nothing’s holding them back.

After dinner, they stick around to watch _Wishes_ , so the Doctor can kiss Rose under the fireworks. They dance in the street, and an old couple takes their photograph for them.

xxx

Before leaving the Magic Kingdom with the masses, the Doctor drags Rose into the hat shop at the front of the park. She waits patiently as he picks out pink Mickey Mouse ears for her, scrawls something on a piece of paper, and hands both to the embroiderer. She smiles and steps outside to buy a bottle of water and a light up hat from the street vendor.

When he exits the shop, she’s sipping her water and casually wearing a flashing blue and green light-up device on her head. The Doctor walks straight up to her, plastic bag in hand. He places his free hand on the small of her back and lowers his lips to hers for a heated kiss. She pulls away after a few moments to take a breath

“Want to trade?” he mutters against her lips and then smiles. She bumps her nose into his playfully and he laughs while taking the ears out of the bag.

They’re pink, and scrawled on the back in gold thread is _Bad Wolf._

“Since I so rudely ruined yours,” he explains, looking down at her, eyes framed in thick lashes. She can see each freckle on his face and can see his irises expanding as the park lights dim. She giggles, a very un-Rose like sound, and swipes her light-up hat onto his head. It mashes his hair down a bit, but she’s not sure if he’s ever been more gorgeous to her than right now. He carefully places the ears on her head, and they stroll out of the park hand-in-hand.


End file.
